Sobreviviendo
by ladygon
Summary: En la oscura prisión ya no se podía respirar. El aire estaba sofocado y espeso, sin duda, pronto morirían ahogados. No podía dejarse vencer. No podía morir así de esa forma, tan poco, tan poco... noble. Era una forma demasiado miserable, indigno de un guerrero de su estirpe. Yaoi WufeixDuo.


Los personajes pertenecen al mundo de Gundam Wing.

**SOBREVIVIENDO**

**Por Ladygon**

En la oscura prisión ya no se podía respirar. El aire estaba sofocado y espeso, sin duda, pronto morirían ahogados. No podía dejarse vencer. No podía morir así de esa forma, tan poco, tan poco... noble. Era una forma demasiado miserable, indigno de un guerrero de su estirpe.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a meditar. Su respiración comenzó a disminuir. Sin embargo, al fondo de su conciencia todavía lo escuchaba:

"Jamás imaginé que moriría de esta manera... ¡Aagh! Wufeeiii, mi Deathscythe está increíble... ¿...estás muerto?"

"Oye Wufei, no me dejes solo, tienes que estar conmigo hasta el último momento."

Sintió algo que se arrastraba hasta él. Un dulce aliento, casi imperceptible rozaba su rostro.

"... Está en estado de suspensión. Hasta ahora me doy cuenta que es muy fuerte... luchará por vivir hasta el último momento."

"Él está en lo correcto, a nadie le gustaría morir de esta forma..."

"Los Gundam no pueden rendirse por ningún motivo..."

Entonces, un profundo y terrible silencio reinó. Quería escuchar más, no sabía por qué, pero de alguna forma, esa voz le daba fuerzas para seguir en su lucha por la vida. Acaso, ¿ya habían muerto?

Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Él estaba a su lado, inconsciente, parecía que ya no respiraba. Tenía que hacer algo, pero si se movía no podría meditar. Eso no importaba ahora, trataría de moverse, manteniendo lo más posible la concentración.

Subió al cuerpo de Duo y se posicionó encima de él, estando cara a cara. Colocó esas manos esposadas por encima de aquella cabeza, y las suyas, por encima también de aquélla. Debía proporcionarle de alguna forma oxígeno, pero esto era demasiado, ¡qué vergüenza!, ¡un guerrero como él!.. Nataku jamás se lo perdonaría. La concentración se alejaba. Cerró los ojos: "... a nadie le gustaría morir de esta forma". Acercó sus labios a los de él. Cerró su respiración de la nariz, usaría la de él. Desde ahora, estaba unido con Duo...

Los labios de su compañero estaban muy juntos, necesitaba abrirlos más. Metió su lengua para completar la separación y sin querer rozó la otra. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió entero y el calor golpeó su cara. Esto se estaba poniendo difícil. La concentración se alejaba. Se paralizó: las lenguas quedaron juntas, tocándose la una con la otra.

Volvió a cerrar sus sorprendidos ojos. Debía meditar y salvar dos vidas: la suya y la de él...

Sintió la respuesta del otro cuerpo. Esos labios, si bien no fríos, comenzaban a arder, dando un sabor dulce, exquisito. Se dejó llevar y su lengua comenzó una lenta exploración. Su cuerpo también comenzaba a reaccionar: algo duro estaba creciendo. La concentración se alejaba. Volvió a paralizarse ¡Qué diablos estaba haciendo!

Volvió a cerrar sus, ahora, afligidos ojos. Debía meditar y salvar dos vidas: la suya y la de él...

Un imperceptible gemido vino de la otra boca y explotó en la suya. Era débil, pero a él lo azotó como un latigazo. Sintió sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos se humedecieron. Comenzó a moverse muy lento y rítmico, frotando su cosa, dura ya, contra ese cuerpo. Otro gemido, pero esta vez era suyo y lleno de placer. Mmmmmmmmmh, deliciooosoooo. La respiración se aceleró. Quedó sin aire ¡CONCÉNTRATE! Su respiración volvió a calmarse. Debía terminar con eso. Duo lo estaba matando. Era mejor dejarlo, si una de las vidas debía salvarse, tenía que ser la suya: "... no me dejes solo, tienes que estar conmigo hasta el último momento", pero, pero: "...no... rendirse por ningún motivo"- recordó.

Su corazón se hinchó. Cerró sus ojos decididos. Meditaría y salvaría, así, dos vidas: la suya y la de él...

Un fuerte ruido lo empujó. La luz brillante le picó los ojos y una bocanada de aire fresco, llenó sus pulmones. Abrió los ojos.

Duo estaba sentado, un poco más allá, frente a él, y le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa, la cual también, correspondió con otra.

Escaparon. Afuera, luces guerreras estallaban por doquier. Entonces, los dos subieron a sus Gundam.

- Recuerda, Wu amigo, la capacidad de nuestras máquinas, es muy limitada para luchar- dijo la voz por el comunicador.

- Seguir con vida es casi un milagro, no podemos pedir más- contestó- "Mmmmmh, quizás sí"- pensó después.

**Fin.-**


End file.
